The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Cleopatra`.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create new Anthurium cultivars that have freely clumping growth habit, strong plant growth, attractive spathe color, numerous inflorescences and leaves, and good post-production longevity.
The new Anthurium ori ginated from a self-pollination by the Inventor on Jul. 15, 1993 of the Inventor's proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code Number 93-18. The cultivar `Cleopatra` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progency of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in the October, 1995. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in a laboratory in Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.